Jim Carrey
Jim Carrey, de son vrai nom James Eugene Carrey, est né le 17 janvier 1962 à Newmarket, dans la province d'Ontario au Canada. Son nom serait issu du français « carré ». Jim est le fils de Percy Carrey, musicien de jazz et de Kathleen Carrey. Il a deux grandes sœurs, Rita et Patricia, et un frère aîné, John. Ses parents sont décédés dans les années 1990. Élève à la très pieuse Blessed Trinity Catholic School, puis à Aldershot, il dut arrêter l'école à 15 ans pour travailler afin d'aider financièrement sa famille. Son père perdra son emploi en 1976, et entraînera ses proches avec lui jusqu'à vivre dans une caravane, puis sous une tente. N'ayant donc aucun diplôme, Jim Carrey, connaissant ses capacités à faire rire ses ex-camarades de classe, décida de tenter de s'inscrire au Yuk Yuk Club de Toronto, véritable référence dans l'enseignement du comique. Très soutenu par ses parents, il rata néanmoins son entrée et se fit prier de quitter le club au plus vite. Déterminé, il retenta sa chance deux ans plus tard, et se vit cette fois-là accueillir chaleureusement. Il faut préciser qu'il s'était durement entraîné, en répétant ses sketchs devant des parents. Il restera deux ans au Yuk Yuk Club, durant lesquels il perfectionnera son style déjanté. Une fois lancé professionnellement, il se mariera avec Melissa Womer, avec qui il aura une fille : Jane Erin Carrey (née le 6 septembre 1987). Divorcés en 1995, il se remarie avec Lauren Holly (rencontrée sur le tournage de Dumb & Dumber). Ils se sépareront en 1997. Sa petite amie actuelle est Jenny McCarthy. Le style qu'il adopte dans ses films comiques évoque celui de Jerry Lewis, pour lequel il confesse d'ailleurs son admiration. Jim Carrey a cependant montré une autre facette de son talent d'acteur dans des films empreints d'une plus grande gravité, comme The Majestic. C'est le film The Mask qui lui donna une popularité immense en France (et conduisit les distributeurs à y relancer Ace Ventura). Ce film constitue en effet un hommage aux procédés comiques et visuels de Tex Avery, dans lesquels le style de l'acteur (en particulier sa plasticité visuelle, renforcée ici par les images de synthèse) se moule parfaitement. Jim Carrey s'avoue contre les suites. Ainsi, il ne participe pas au Fils du Mask (la suite de The Mask), à Dumb & Dumberer (la suite de Dumb & Dumber), Evan tout-puissant (la suite de Bruce tout-puissant), ni à Ace Ventura 3 centré sur son fils. Pendant le tournage de Fous d'Irène, il entretient une relation avec Renée Zellweger, puis avec Betine Holte, mannequin. La voix française de Jim Carrey la plus connue est celle de Emmanuel Curtil qui fait aussi la voix de Matthew Perry. Filmographie *1980 : The All-Night Show (télé-série) *1983 : The Sex and Violence Family Hour (vidéo) *1983 : Introducing... Janet *1983 : Copper Mountain *1983 : All In Good Taste *1984 : The Duck Factory (télé-série) *1984 : Finders Keepers *1985 : Once Bitten *1986 : Peggy Sue s'est mariée (Peggy Sue Got Married) de Francis Ford Coppola *1988 : L'Inspecteur Harry est la dernière cible (The Dead Pool) de Buddy Van Horn *1988 : Earth Girls Are Easy *1989 : Mike Hammer: Murder Takes All (TV) *1989 : Pink Cadillac de Clint Eastwood *1990 : In Living Color (télé-série) *1991 : High Strung *1992 : The Itsy Bitsy Spider (voix) *1992 : Doing Time on Maple Drive (TV) *1994 : ''Ace Ventura, détective pour chiens et chats (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective ou Ace Venture mène l'Enquète au Québec) de Tom Shadyac *1994 : The Mask (Le Masque au Québec) de Chuck Russell *1994 : Dumb & Dumber (Dumb And Dumber ou La Cloche et l'Idiot au Québec) de Peter Farrelly *1995 : Batman Forever (Batman à jamais au Québec) de Joel Schumacher *1995 : Ace Ventura en Afrique (Ace Ventura:When Nature Calls ou Ace Ventura:l'Appel de la Nature au Québec) de Steve Oedekerk *1996 : Disjoncté (The Cable Guy ou Le Gars du Cable au Québec) de Ben Stiller *1997 : Menteur, menteur (Liar Liar) de Tom Shadyac *1998 : The Truman Show de Peter Weir *1999 : Man on the Moon de Milos Forman *2000 : Fous d'Irène (Me, Myself & Irene ou Moi, Moi-même et Irène au Québec) de Bobby et Peter Farrelly *2000 : Le Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas ou Le Grincheux au Québec) de Ron Howard *2001 : The Majestic de Frank Darabont *2003 : Bruce tout-puissant (Bruce Almighty) de Tom Shadyac *2003 : Pecan Pie de Michel Gondry (court-métrage) *2004 : Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind de Michel Gondry *2004 : Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) de Brad Silberling *2005 : Braqueurs amateurs (Fun with Dick and Jane ou Les folies de Dick et Jane au Québec) de Dean Parisot *2007 : Le Nombre 23 (The Number 23) de Joel Schumacher *2009 : Believe it or not de Tim Burton Récompenses * Golden Globe Award 1999: Meilleur acteur dans un film dramatique pour son rôle dans The Truman Show * Golden Globe Award 2000: Meilleur acteur dans un film musical ou une comédie pour son rôle dans Man on the Moon catégorie:acteur canadien